Have A Little Fun
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: "You're so lonely, Gwen, why don't let someone teach ya how to have some fun?"


note: LMAO I JUST FOUND THIS IN MY OLD COMPUTER FILES SO PLEASE ENJOY WHATEVER THE FUCK THIS IS... This is, I believe, an AU I wrote for a forum challenge back in probably about 2010, 2011ish? It deals with Geoff/Gwen and if they had happened to be the first two people voted off the island. So yeah, season 1 shit right here, what a time warp. Please enjoy this short bundle of weirdness and tell me what you think about this couple. I always did enjoy the enchange they had in that one episode from the first season, really made me smile.

* * *

><p>Have A Little Fun<p>

* * *

><p>The sound of a boat approaching the island does nothing to deter Gwen from sketching a nearby palm tree.<p>

"Get the hell off, maggot, I've gotta be back in ten minutes!" Chef's voice reverberates in the quiet of the night. She hadn't seen him in about two days, and decided to not acknowledge him because she didn't really look forward to seeing him again.

The boat speeds off again, and Gwen is surprised when she doesn't hear or see anyone walking up from the dock immediately. She wonders who it could be. Maybe it was Trent, she thought, blushing a bit, and he was hesitating to approach the main pool because he was debating what he should say to her. Possibly it was someone like Sadie or Katie, who would be too busy crying to walk at a decent pace. Dear God, what if it was Heather?

The breath of relief she lets out when Geoff comes around the corner is misunderstood, as he smiles that bright smile of his and chuckles. "Don't sound so unhappy to see me, dude!" Gwen rolls her eyes at him, picking up her sketch book and turning to walk back inside the hotel. She is surprised when Geoff doesn't follow.

She is lying in bed, restlessly looking toward the ceiling, when she rises to use the restroom. Upon returning to her bed, she notices that the window on her balcony is open, and goes to close it. Her black nails tap lightly against the glass when she sees the blonde sitting down below, his head in his hands and his feet dipped into the pool.

She scoffs and returns to bed. At least he hadn't been voted off the first day.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>"You're telling me you haven't even used the diving board yet?!"<p>

Gwen doesn't know how much more of this she can take. She's been up for three hours and Geoff hasn't left her alone. Whatever funk he had been in last night has deflated and been replaced with a unstoppable and unpalatable energy.

Geoff dives into the pool, swimming around for a bit before coming up to the side where she has her legs draped in over the side. He crosses his arms and lays his head against them, staring at her with wide blue eyes. "You're so lonely, Gwen, why don't let someone teach ya how to have some fun?"

She flinches, knowing that Geoff's wording is purely innocent but still flaming red at what could be implied. She's not blind- Geoff is hot, okay, he's really hot, and she's sure he's seen a lot and been around the block a few times and did she mention how awkward this is?

"I'm really not lonely, I just want to be left alone." She says quietly.

He shrugs. "Not an option right now. I don't do alone. So come have fun with me."

She narrows her eyes, hissing at him, "We're not friends."

"Well, duh!" He says, in that normal, ridiculously loud Geoff fashion of his. "We've known each other for like, what? Three days? Of course we aren't friends- yet." He pushes himself out of the pool, and no, Gwen doesn't pay any attention to how the muscles in his forearms contract, not at all.

When she doesn't make any move to follow him to a standing position, he sighs and crouches down to her level. "Come on, dude. We'll have fun, I promise."

And Gwen sucks in a breath as she seethes at the water near her feet, because damn! Geoff is one of those absurdly pleasant people who make her uncomfortable, and he was an honestly nice person. Anyone can be polite- Geoff was agreeable without even trying. "Fine," she groans, standing up and letting him take her hand, trying her best not to blush and failing dangerously.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>"...And that's how you make an apple-tini!" Geoff laughs, passing it toward her.<p>

This is the fifth drink Geoff has made for her, and she's starting to feel the effects, if the lazy smile spreading across her cheeks is anything to go by. The fact that Chris stocked alcohol in the pool bar was unknown to her, but trust Geoff to sniff out even the tiniest flask within a two mile radius.

"Now didn't you have fun today, dude?"

Gwen nods, actually laughing as she recalls the events of their day. Geoff had pretty much forced her on the waterslide, but by the time they were throwing fruit at the statue of Chris that was located in the middle of the hotel lobby, Gwen couldn't be having more fun.

Geoff had launched a pineapple at the fake gold recreation of the host and the head of the statue had come flying off. Geoff's eyes widen and he grinned widely. "Oh my god," Gwen said, before she burst out in giggles and found herself on the floor in uncontrollable laughter.

"I like your laugh," Geoff says now, as tips the neck of the bottle of pure vodka back. She doesn't understand how he can do without flinching- taking vodka straight burns her throat. She supposes he's had a lot of practice with underage drinking. "You should do it more often," he speaks lowly in the moonlight. The day flew by- what was once three in the afternoon is now eleven thirty, crickets chirping quietly and the silence of the island setting in.

She shrugs, embarrassed. "I never really have reason to," She sighs, "and it's not like anything is funny about being the first written off some b-rated reality show." Her expression turns hard and bitter, and she's almost sure it's the alcohol, but for some reason, she's angry. Before the concept merely made her disappointed, and she harbored an indifferent outlook on the outcome of the first elimination round.

Now, here, with Geoff sitting in front of her, she felt... angry. Frustrated. Hurt. "People just don't like me," she bites out harshly. "They take one look at me and they think they know me."

"Yeah," Geoff says thinly. "Everyone on the team apparently all got together and discussed how I was such an idiot that there was no way I could possibly help out the team." He looks over to her, and she feels the most ridiculous surge of empathy. He laughs, but it's hollow. "They're right though, I am kind of stupid."

"Geoff..."

"But you shouldn't take that shit, Gwen," he says, with a look of seriousness that just doesn't belong on his face. Obviously the vodka was talking, somewhat, but his next words left her speechless. "You're fun and you're awesome and you're hilarious and you're freaking beautiful... like, really, really beautiful."

Gwen sees him leaning forward and doesn't stop him, lets his lips touch hers lightly. When she fails to respond he slowly retracts, a light redness adorning his cheeks with the humility of his confession sinking in. "I, uh, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Shut up, jeez," Gwen says, before reaching toward him and pulling him against her, crashing his lips against her. Their teeth clacked together harshly, and Gwen felt herself moan lightly as he pulled her bottom lip between his teeth. He moved toward her jaw, sucking the skin hard enough to bruise. "G-Geoff..." she whispered, relishing in the feel of his teeth scraping along her neck.

He sighs against her neck, his breath hotter than fire along her skin, leaving a trail of butterflies to waft through her stomach. "This counter," he breathed, gesturing to the bar beneath them, "is very inconvenient."

She bit her lip, looking down at him with devilishly dark eyes. "Why don't we take this inside, then?"

Geoff's eyes widen, his neck snapping to attention to look at her firmly. "Whoa- really, I mean, are you sure, I-"

"Geoff," she said gently, smiling darkly at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't you know how to have a little fun?"

And she could not keep herself from laughing when he imitates a horse as he piggy-backs her toward the hotel.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Gwen peels her eyes open the next morning, yawning quietly when she feels an arm slung around her waist. She looks up into tired blue eyes that hold a smile, as always.<p>

"So does this mean we're friends?" Geoff says, and he keeps laughing even when she kicks him in the shin. "Alright, alright, acquaintances at least?"

Gwen lowers her head, biting her lip and blushing. "No... more than friends..." She whispers, nearly inaudibly.

The blonde catches it, however, and tips her head up with his fingers, kissing her lightly. It's sweeter, slower than the night before.

"Whatever you want, babe."

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Courtney folds her arms when Chef practically pushes her off the boat, scoffing as the boat makes a hasty exit. "Asshole!" she shouts, stomping toward the hotel in the distance.<p>

She finds the idiot and the Goth chick swimming in the giant pool outside of the hotel, talking in hushed tones. They are stupidly close, the blonde muttering something about how he could teach her to skateboard if she really wanted to learn.

"Hey," Courtney says, and they both look over in surprise. Jesus, they hadn't even noticed her? Gwen is a little flushed, and Courtney decides that as curious as she is, she just isn't willing to go there right now. She's frankly frustrated that she here, at the loser resort, in the first place. "Where are the room keys?"

Geoff points toward the front of the hotel. "They're in the drawer of the clerk desk in the lobby." Courtney nods, saying a quick 'thank you' before bolting out of there.

She clutches her room key, sighing on her ride up the elevator. She's gonna be holed up in her room these next few days until someone else arrives, because like hell is she going to entertain as third wheel...

* * *

><p>fin<p> 


End file.
